


Matt Murdock appreciation week - Day 1 - Faith

by m0risuke



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Having Faith, Loss of Faith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0risuke/pseuds/m0risuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock Appreciaton Week - Day 1 - Prompt  :  Faith</p><p>Matt's faith is a broken, beautiful thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt Murdock appreciation week - Day 1 - Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a really long time. I'm nervous, because I'm rusty. But also excited to be writing again.

 

Faith was a broken, beautiful thing.   
  
Someday’s it kept Matt going. It lets him see a distant future worth fighting for. Those days were few in number.   
  
So many days it was the thing that broke him. It was all meaningless, anguishing motions on those days.   
  
Cross yourself, remember what you’ve done, know you’ll never find a heaven, fight the morals in your head harder than your enemies, kneel, know your not worthy of peace when you’ve hurt so many people, remember when Claire told you you’d end up bloody and alone and how that still haunts your dream and echos like a ghost in your mind in every fight, contemplate the lines your willing to cross for this war, know this will never be over until your dead and will never be enough, rise for prayer.  
  
_Our Father, who art in hidden heaven, hallowed be thy name; thy kingdom will never come for me, thy will is desecrated by me, on hellish earth as it is in the heaven I’ll never see. Give me this day my daily hell and don’t forgive me for my trespasses, as I can not forgive those who trespass against me and who lead me into temptation, and deliver me to evil. Amen._  
  
If he could forget faith, he would. But it was ingrained in him so deeply that he took the good and the bad, and lived a life teetering on a losing side. It was what gave him a small bit of hope, but at the same time locked him in his own personal hell for which there was no escape. 

 

 


End file.
